Burn
by DRoWN.uNTo.Me
Summary: Boy sees Girl. Boy is asshole. Girl insults Boy. Banter Battle ensues. It was fate? "The name's Black, Sirius Black, ladies. Yes, that's me." Stupid jerkface. "I'm Elle. That's all." What else do you want from me? First 2chaps aren't great, but read on.
1. Talking Crap Makes Good Witty Remarks

Chapter 1: Talking Complete Crap Makes for (Somewhat) Good Witty Remarks

…

The first Banter Battle of the series ever. Inspired by the song "Baat Meri Suniye To Zara" from the Bollywood movie Kuch Na Kaho with Abishek Bachchan and Aishwarya Rai. Anyway, B.B.'s kick butt.

…

As Elle walked through the magnificent Hogwarts castle, she did a double take.

In the hall, there were girls on one side and boys on another. Each group seemed to be crowded around a center point.

"What is going on here?" Elle asked as she moved in to find the center of the female crowd.

"Phil just broke up with Cassidy. He said she was vain and arrogant and- what are you wearing?!" Lily exclaimed.

Elle ignored the question and looked across the hall.

She could see Phil in the center of the male mob, hands clapping him on the back in an approving manner.

She viewed Cass.

She was in tears, the girls trying to comfort her.

"Hey!" yelled one of the boys, stepping out of the male crowd and into the middle of the hall: no-man's land.

Ugh, Sirius Black.

"Can anyone tell me why you ladies are so arrogant?!" he called out. He looked at the boys, met with cheers of approval.

Cass was in break down mode.

Half of the girls tried to comfort her and the other half yelled at Sirius.

Elle, rolling her eyes, walked forward towards Black.

The girls parted way for her.

The boys stared at her, practically drooling.

She was wearing a black shirt that cut off at below her bust and was tied in the back with a single string. Her skirt was about three inches below her belly button, extenuating her hips and narrowing her torso. The black material was light and as she walked, it swept about her feet. Her midnight hair was in a ponytail, only a few strands falling loose in her face.

Elle stood in front of the overly confident Black who believed that nobody could defeat him and his sly comments.

"You're going to tell me why you girls are so arrogant?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

"Mr. Black!" exclaimed Dumbledore in surprise, coming from one side of the hall to see what the commotion was.

Elle looked straight into his eyes, matching his fire and determination to beat the other. Her hands were on her hips.

"Why shouldn't we be arrogant when we can have the world at our feet?" Elle asked, lifting her skirt up slightly and lifting her foot up, toe pointing straight.

"Miss Camberlin!" cried McGonagall in shock, coming up next to Dumbledore who was now wearing an amused expression on his face.

This was met with "ooo's" and "she got you!"

"You missed the point," at this, Elle scoffed, "but never mind. Why are you all so vain?"

"Mr. Black!" McGonagall screeched, ready to charge into this battle of the wits.

Dumbledore held her back, "Let this play out. I would enjoy seeing the outcome immensely".

McGonagall stared at Dumbledore.

He was staring at Black and Camberlin, eyes sparkling with interest, a highly amused expression on his face.

She sighed.

"Why shouldn't we be vain when our lips are like rosebuds, when our skin is soft as petals, and when our hair is like a mysterious veil of the night?" Elle asked back, casting a hand across her face as if showing a mask.

They walked around each other, neither looking away.

"Ah, but it is we who compare your lips," Sirius said, lifting her chin with a finger, "to rosebuds, your smooth skin to petals, your hair to the mystery of the night."

Sirius smirked, sure that he got her as she stared defiantly into his eyes.

They stopped walking.

Elle crossed her arms.

"Surely our beauty has cast a spell upon you".

Sirius scoffed, but Elle wasn't finished, "Why else would you talk such crap?"

His mouth dropped open.

It was silent for a moment.

"What? Speechless?" she asked innocently.

Her hands were on her hips.

He just stared at her.

She leaned in like some seductress.

"It's okay. I get that a lot," Elle said softly.

Her voice was warm but sharp, triumphant and somehow temptingly seductive.

She turned and started walking down the hall away from the two gender segregated groups and her two teachers, an air of calm triumph around her.

Behind her, she heard the girls exclaiming, "Oooo, **BURN**!"

**Right then…This chapter isn't the best, so I PROMISE that the story will get better. Please review or something…it would be very helpful =]**


	2. Wildfire, Smelly Fish, Smilin McGonagall

Chapter 2: Holy Crap- It's a Wildfire, Smelly Fish, and a Smiling McGonagall

…

Hogwartian reactions and the disturbing smell of fish, including the introduction of Elle's friend. Oh yes, it is the Second Banter Battle of the series!

…

The next morning at breakfast, Elle was sitting at her Ravenclaw table, keeping to herself as usual.

The news of the little clashing of the wits of Camberlin and Black had spread like wildfire.

She ignored the boys' glaring and the girls constantly trying to talk to her. Although it _was_ her own fault for getting this highly unwanted and unappreciated attention, Elle's patience was slightly wearing.

She sighed with relief when the bell rang to get to classes. Quickly grabbing her needed books and stationary, Elle rushed out of the Great Hall, bowing her head low.

Oh, this was all too _wonderful_.

She had Transfiguration which was taught by Professor _McGonagall_ with the _Gryffindors_ first thing in the morning.

"Bitch," Thomas Grasely, a Gryffindor, hissed as she sat down in front of him.

"Shut up, Tom," Lily said irritated, sitting in her assigned seat next to Elle.

Elle was already scribbling down notes on some parchment when Lily started talking to her.

"Hey Elle," she said, "I thought that what you did the other day was brilliant. Someone really needed to take Black off his high horse."

She waited for any recognition from Elle.

There was none.

"And you _**burned**_ his horse down," Lily finished.

Elle looked at Lily, gave her a small, quick smile and turned back to her work.

…

Elle was finished with her work ten minutes before the bell rang to start second period. Almost everyone was still working except for a select few that included Lily Evans and Amos Diggory.

She tried to look like she was busy writing so that McGonagall would not bother her.

But, alas, this disguise did not work.

"Miss Camberlin, would you be as kind as to approach my desk for a few words?" came a strict, sharp voice.

Elle closed her eyes for a split second, took a deep breath, and stood up.

Walking toward her Professor's desk, she bit her bottom lip. She heard once that Cambodians have a superstition that when you bite your lip, it means that someone's talking about you.

Erm…

Elle thought of that random fact in hopes of trying to drag her mind from the topic of punishment and the various assortments of them. Even as that stands true, people certainly were talking about her.

That, obviously, was to be expected.

"Yes Professor?" Elle asked calmly as she reached the desk.

"For the incident yesterday," Elle's eye almost twitched, "it should be expected that you receive a punishment."

Elle dipped her head into a curt nod, and then bowed it.

"But I believe that you have done the females at Hogwarts more of a favor than a disturbance," McGonagall said.

Elle looked up in poorly contained surprise.

"Professor?" she asked, slightly confused.

The bell for second period rang and students clambered towards the door.

Peering from above her spectacles, Minerva McGonagall addressed her student, "Miss Camberlin, if you had not noticed the size of Mr. Black's ego, then let me inform you of this: his ego had depleted immensely. I thank you for that."

McGonagall had led her to the door as they were talking.

As she was pushed out the door, Elle swore she saw the outline of an amused glimmer of a smile on the Transfiguration teacher's face.

…

The rest of the day passed much like the morning-

Girls congratulating her, boys glaring or calling her names, and teachers saying how much Black's ego had deflated. It seemed that all her professors were getting irritated with Black, and apparently Elle had been the solution of killing off all of his ego-manic attacks on other students.

But that didn't last for long.

After a few days, Black was more determined than ever to defeat Elle Camberlin, and his ego level shot straight up once again.

Oh boy.

…

"It smells like fish," Elle said to her best friend Adeline (Addy).

Elle scrunched up her face, making Addy laugh.

They were at Hogsmead, enjoying the last few days of warmth until the beginning of November.

What they hadn't noticed was the fact that they passed the Marauders.

Black being Black, of course, overheard the comment and had an insult at hand.

Oh, yeah, _that's_ a surprise.

"Maybe it's you," Elle heard from behind.

She whipped around.

Guess what she saw.

Elle saw a Black speck that believed he could beat her this time, and the ego level was shot straight to the sky.

"And have you checked yourself?" Elle asked, raising an eyebrow, "Are you absolutely sure that the stink isn't just your failure to beat me one time? And now you expect to win this round."

Addy stifled laughs from this.

"Do your thing, Elle," she thought in her head.

A circle of onlookers had formed, about 87% of them Hogwarts students.

"Why should I? Only girls smell like fish," Black said casually, then snickering with James.

Personally, Elle thought that was pathetic.

Sirius didn't think Elle would be able to say anything to that. But don't underestimate a woman-- especially if that woman is Elle Sunhera Camberlin.

"You say only girls smell like fish? What do you call yourself?" Elle shot.

Once again, Black had been **burned** down from his high horse.

He got slightly reddish in the face.

"Are you implying that…?" Black started.

Elle raised an eyebrow. With a swish of her dark, thick tresses, Elle turned around and walked away.

Monday, however, was not better.

**Hella yeah! This is what actually happened to me a few years ago. Except my best friend wasn't there and I wasn't in Hogsmead. And no, sorry to say, I was not partaking in witty banter with Sirius Black.**


	3. Scarier than Grim Reaper's Mum

Chapter 3: Embarrassed Beyond Belief, Scared Beyond Meeting the Grim Reaper's Mother

**Of annoying Slugs that embarrass you, of a talent that we're not sure is a talent, and of other crap…**

"You'll always be a part of me…I'm a part of you indefinitely…boy don't you know you can't escape me…oh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby…" Elle sang softly under her breath, taking notes.

Slughorn spun around, his eyes focused on her.

Elle glanced up from her paper.

"What was that, Miss Camberlin?" he asked harshly.

She mentally sighed.

Slughorn had been on her case for joining the Slug Club, and she had continuously refused. And as far as Elle knew, Hogwarts had not won the NPT (National Potions Tournament) as of yet; with Elle as a possible future Potions Mistress, Slughorn would drive to anything to get her in his club- even if that meant he had to embarrass her (more like _harass_, Elle thought darkly) into joining the Slug Club.

"Nothing, Professor," Elle answered, trying to remove any edge from her voice.

"Hmm, are you positive? Well let's just make sure," he said, flicking his wand in her direction.

Elle opened her mouth, suddenly having the urge to say what she had said in the past five minutes.

_Hell, Slughorn! You're not allowed to cast such a spell on a student!_ Elle thought.

But then Elle had no control over her actions whatsoever.

Her mouth open, her voice box started to vibrate.

_Oh bloody effing hell_…

Then:

The entirety of the Seventh Year Ravenclaws and Seventh Year Slytherins heard what Elle believed to be a cricky, rough rendition of "Always Be My Baby".

What she didn't know was that good ol' Sluggy was entranced by the sweet melody.

That, and the fact that every single person in the room was mesmerized and/or astounded and/or disbelieving of the lovely amazingness that emitted from the body of the quietest Ravenclaw in the history of, well, Ravenclaws.

Yeah, Elle _sooooo_ didn't know that.

But if she did, it probably would've freaked her out more.

Probably.

Anyway, back to Elle:

The only thing she could control was her eyes, and she took full advantage of them. Elle closed her eyes and painstakingly waited for every everlasting second to pass, and then she was done.

All was silent.

"Holy shit," someone murmured.

…

God, it was awful.

Elle silently ate her soup, the dinner not at all appetizing.

It had been two weeks since she'd seen Black or heard the whisperings of her singing.

God, it was _awful_.

Still two weeks after the fact and she couldn't stop thinking about it.

Karan, Yash, and Farah were going to skin her alive later.

Mentally banging her head against a figurative cement wall, Elle grabbed her books and started toward the library.

Notice how I said that she _started_ toward the library.

She was stopped about 30 yards from the Great Hall entrance.

By whom other than the Black speck himself.

Oh yay.

"Excuse me," she said quietly, her books clutched to her chest, trying to maneuver herself around Black. He didn't let her.

Oh crap. She should've seen this coming.

"What have we here? Now don't go telling me that you're actually _afraid_ of me right now," Sirius said mockingly.

In fact, Elle _was_ afraid of him right now.

She had no idea what he was capable of, and she had never heard of him being a big, soft, cuddly teddy bear (though she _had_ heard he was big…ahem).

She came very close to flinching.

She knew that he wouldn't try anything in public, but now everybody was at dinner.

Oh crap, she definitely should've seen this coming.

Elle lowered her eyes to her books, "I must be on my way, so if you'll please move".

"No, I don't suppose I will. I want to find out what happened to that overly confident, sarcastic girl that I'm usually competing with in witty banter," he said.

She could almost hear the growl of dissatisfaction and annoyance in his voice.

Elle decided to brave it up a bit, "Only when she is provoked shall she come forward. If she is left alone, she will not disturb the peace".

A sarcastic smile adorned his face.

"You think you're so clever, don't you," he said, grabbing her elbow.

She would've squeaked, but no noise came out. Still, he could tell there was an intake of breath.

She saw his eyes, a brooding storm.

"Pretending to be either a quiet angel or a loud bitch, are we? Which one is it, Elle? Are-"

"Sirius!"

Elle would've breathed a sigh of relief, but her vocals still hadn't returned.

**Stay tuned! I really like the next chapter. After this chapter is when the story really starts to take off. **_**Ah, yes, good ol' awkward conversation…**_


	4. New Autumn Fashion!

Chapter 4: Golden Names Are Accompanied By Shaking Arms in This New Autumn Fashion

**HOLY CRAP! I'm not giving anything away.**

…

**Ok so that's a lie.**

**Elle must thank her saviors (but was she really saved from anything?), but has a challenge even greater than that…She must make **_**SMALL TALK**_**.**

…**yes, that was supposed to be said in a very intimidating voice. (You: Really?) Yes, if you just look around the corner, you'll see Elle cowering in the alcove and Addy hiding her face in Elle's shoulder…**

**Anyway, read away!**

"What are you doing to her?!" Remus exclaimed, eyebrows raised.

Black quickly released her elbow and she noticed that his eyes had turned a shade lighter, more like clouds before a storm, and not the actual storm itself.

"Talking," was his simple answer. It was one that Remus could not contradict.

Elle looked gratefully to her saviors. She noticed that Remus' usually honey eyes were more of a tan-ish brown, while James' showed his disapproval.

"Talking? Is that all?" James asked, looking pointedly at Elle's elbow.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "It's not like I was going to do anything to her. You say that like I'm capable of doing something".

With that, the three shared a significant look which caused Sirius to have a grey flame in his eyes.

Peter was left out of the loop, but he looked to Elle and saw that her arm- the one Sirius had grabbed- was shaking.

James' hand clamped on to Sirius' shoulder and started to walk him to the Great Hall, Peter in tow.

Elle stared after them, trying to restart her voice box, rather looking like she was gaping after the three.

"Listen, Elle," Remus said, looking a bit uncomfortable and rubbing the back of his neck, "I'm so sorry about Sirius".

Elle just sort of stared at him, still unable to talk.

Her arm was still shaking, and Remus took note of this.

Her heart was pounding and she was still trying to make light of what _could_ have happened.

"Er, um, where are you going? I'll help you. You look frightened."

Elle took a deep breath and finally regained her wits.

"Ha, probably more like I look a fright."

Remus cracked a smile and unconsciously looked to Elle's shaking arm. She looked down with him and sighed.

"Really, I'll help you."

"No, it's alright. I'm just going to the library; it's not too far away."

"It's two floors up from here."

"Yeah, like I said, not too far away."

Remus rolled his eyes.

"Come," he said, then held gently to her shaking arm.

Elle had no choice but to walk with him, his grip firm.

_Goddamn you, Arm, stop bloody shaking. Then Remus can go on his merry way_, Elle commanded Arm.

Arm was being stubborn and refused to stop trembling.

"Listen, don't take it completely personally."

"What?"

"The Sirius incident before."

"Oh," was all she had to say.

Remus looked apologetic. "It's just that he's a little stressed out currently, and what he really doesn't need right now is someone to challenge him and ruin his reputation."

Elle didn't quite know what to say. Black had always seemed as though he was someone untouchable, unbreakable. So her standing up to him didn't seem like a big problem to her.

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't know. I was just...standing up for what I thought was right," she said, referring to the two Banter Battles before.

"I hope you don't think that I am defending what he said and did, because I'm not. I'm just trying to explain that he's not truly like that."

"It's alright, Remus. You're a good friend."

He colored slightly at the comment.

"Wouldn't any friend do what I did?"

"Not all," she said quietly, though Remus heard her. He made no comment, in the case that he wasn't supposed to hear the two-worded answer.

It was silent for awhile, and Elle noticed that she'd been around many awkward silences in the year so far.

He broke the Awkward Silence.

"So…"

"So…"

"What is your favorite color?"

"We're playing this game now?"

"Well, what else can we talk about?"

Elle paused.

"Point taken."

"Mine's kind of cerulean blue, but a bit greener."

"Mine is a rich, dark red, like the color of blood, but make it about 13 shades darker, and you've got my color. Anyway, my turn. What's your favorite book?"

"I don't have one. I read a lot and there are just too many brilliant books out there. You?"

"Same."

"Alright hm…what's your middle name?"

Elle smiled. "Sunhera."

"Sounds lovely. What does it mean?"

"It's Hindi for 'golden'. Your turn."

"Wow, talk about your coincidences. My middle name's Aurelius, meaning-"

"Gold," they said in unison.

"Huh," Elle said amusedly.

Elle was silently in awe and wonder. She'd usually be freaking out right about now. She didn't do this. Elle Sunhera Camberlin _never_ did this. She never ever made _small talk_. It was like one of those things, like you only floss at night or you never ask a certain teacher for help, or you never sit 6 seats in at the Ravenclaw table or else you would be dragged into the disputes about religion (that Ravenclawers argued about _religiously_). It was one of those things that you _just didn't do._ She was usually one to shy away from people she didn't usually talk to, just to avoid the awkwardness of having to make small talk. But Remus made her feel at ease. And that in itself was disconcerting.

So if you will care to understand this idea in simple terms, this is how Elle felt:

She felt uncomfortable because she was feeling so comfortable.

Do you get it?

No?

That's to be expected. Only Addy would understand.

Remus, having been a gentleman and allowed Elle to explore her thoughts, silently looked on at her. He was concerned. He would have to thank the Fates later for having James think of a brilliant prank, the reason for which they went looking for the final member of their quartet in the first place. Remus still wasn't sure how Elle was feeling though. Positively scared, he was sure. Her arm was still trembling slightly, though not as violently as it had initially.

"Er…Remus?"

He quickly turned his attention to her. "Hm?"

"Could you, er, let go of my arm now? We've arrived at the library."

"Oh, yes. Yes, of course," he responded, shaking his head at his uncharacteristic absentmindedness.

He released her arm and she gave him a small smile.

"Thank you, Remus. Walking me to the library was very diplomatic of you," Elle said, with a laughing lilt in her voice.

Remus, grinning slightly, bowed and responded cheekily, "Every lady needs a diplomat to remember her birthday, but never her age."

They both grinned, amused.

"Well I'll see you later, yeah?" Remus asked.

"Sure," Elle answered, and walked into the library as Remus waved a farewell while walking away.

Right before she set foot in the library, she heard him call to her, "Try to stay away from scary big guys that make your arms shake from simply touching them, even after ten minutes of being released."

That was when Elle realized that Arm had stubbornly continued its quaking manner.

Elle stuck her tongue out behind her even though Remus couldn't see.

Surprisingly, she heard him laugh.

Maybe he knew her well already.

Hm.

Freaky.

**Gah! I have so many ideas for stories, but I never know what to do with them…**

**Oh, and hoped you liked this chapter. I did, personally. Please review (though you probably see that after every chapter you read…)!**


End file.
